wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Death knight builds
' This page will only contain basic partial builds per tree consisting of a PvE, PvP, and leveling build and any suggested full builds will be on a separate DK sample page. Look at the Paladin pages for a very good example. ' Instructions to WoWWiki editors: In order to keep this page precise and concise, please do not add complete builds here. For those who are interested in contributing their own builds, please add them to the Death knight build samples. All builds currently on this page will be removed by the end of December. Blood Talents in this tree focus on physical damage-dealing abilities, such as Blood Presence. Blood PvE Builds Blood PvP Builds Blood Leveling Builds 3.0.2 [http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=jfEMqh0Isf0zzAo Basic PvE Leveling Spec Level 61 (52/0/0)] A Blood Death Knight will rely on physical damage while having above average self-healing abilities to improve survivability. This is more obvious with investing in Vampiric Blood and Rune Tap, and as you level up Improved Rune Tap. You will gain expertise and strength bonuses by investing in Veteran of the Third War, Abomination's Might and Blood Gorged. However, a Blood Death Knight will shine the best when combining his Death Strike with Bloody Strikes, Dark Conviction, Subversion and Might of Mograine -- even more when the Death Knight has Glyph of Death Strike and take full advantage of Blood Gorged by keeping himself at full health the majority of time. Example of useful rotations: :Plague Strike -> Icy Touch -> Heart Strike -> Heart Strike -> Obliterate -> Death Coil -> Plague Strike -> Icy Touch -> Heart Strike -> Heart Strike -> Heart Strike -> Heart Strike -> Death Coil :Icy Touch -> Plague Strike -> Death Strike -> Heart Strike -> Heart Strike -> Death Coil -> Obliterate -> Icy Touch -> Plague Strike -> Heart Strike -> Heart Strike -> Heart Strike -> Heart Strike -> Death Coil -> Obliterate -> Death Coil Suggested Major Glyphs :Glyph of Death Strike :Glyph of Vampiric Blood Suggested Minor Glyphs :Glyph of Pestilence :Glyph of Horn of Winter '''Please see the Death knight build samples page for more helpful Blood Build Samples Frost Talents in this tree focus on spells and control, such as Frost Presence. Frost is a tree built for critical burst damage. This can be seen in the tree's talents. Frost PvE Builds Frost PvP Builds Frost Leveling Builds '''3.0.2 [http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=jZGxxthxdohoVosx Basic PvE Leveling spec Level 61 (0/52/0)] As stated before, a Frost Death Knight will rely on spells, control and burst damage, for that Icy Talons is a must; Annihilation also is needed so you can use Obliterate in your rotation for high damage without consuming the diseases on the target. Deathchill is preferred over Hungering Cold at this point for any melee hit will unfreeze the targets and Howling Blast will be your AoE bread and butter attack. Avoid attacks that use much runic power until you can spend some points into Runic Power Mastery in the Frost tree or Butchery in the Blood Tree. Example of useful rotations: :Plague Strike -> Icy Touch -> Blood Strike -> Blood Strike -> Obliterate -> Frost Strike -> Icy Touch -> Obliterate -> Obliterate -> Frost Strike :Icy Touch -> Plague Strike -> Blood Strike -> Blood Strike -> Obliterate --> Frost Strike -> Obliterate -> Icy Touch -> Plague Strike -> Obliterate -> Frost Strike -> Obliterate -> Frost Strike -> Obliterate Suggested Major Glyphs :Glyph of Icebound Fortitude :Glyph of Frost Strike :Glyph of Death Strike Suggested Minor Glyphs :Glyph of Pestilence :Glyph of Horn of Winter ' Please see the Death knight build samples page for more helpful Frost Build Samples ' Unholy Talents in this tree have a variety of functions including summons, diseases, and PvP-focused abilities, such as Unholy Presence. Unholy PvE Builds Unholy PvP Builds 1. 3.0.2 Unholy Vampire 21/5/45 This spec is heavy in Unholy and has the benefits of self healing with Mark of Blood and Rune Tap/Improved Rune Tap. Also Toughness from frost. High Survivability, with great offensive power and the permanent pet. (also works well with PvE) Unholy Leveling Builds '''3.0.2 [http://www.wowhead.com/?talent=jZZfM0Ibfogcq0csuu Basic PvE Leveling spec Level 61 (0/0/52)] A leveling Unholy Death Knight will need to rely on his ghoul as a controllable pet, therefore he will need to spend points in special talents like Ravenous Dead, Shadow of Death and Master of Ghouls; On a Pale Horse is recommended heavily in order to move faster from point A to point B until you get the chance to get an Epic Flyer. Summon Gargoyle is not recommended at this point as it will consume 50 runic power. With the right rotation, you shouldn't have the need to use Unholy Blight unless facing an elite or you might fall short of runic power. As you level up, you might want to start investing more points into blood for runic power and health generation, like Butchery in the Blood Talent Tree. Example of useful rotations: :Plague Strike -> Icy Touch -> Death Strike -> Blood Boil -> Blood Boil -> Obliterate :Icy Touch -> Plague Strike -> Scourge Strike -> Blood Strike -> Blood Strike -> Death Coil -> Scourge Strike -> Death Coil -> Scourge Strike -> Scourge Strike -> Death Coil :Plague Strike -> Icy Touch -> Blood Strike -> Blood Strike -> Scourge Strike -> Scourge Strike -> Scourge Strike -> Scourge Strike -> Death Coil Suggested Major Glyphs :Glyph of Death Strike :Glyph of Scourge Strike :Glyph of Bone Shield Suggested Minor Glyphis :Glyph of Pestilence :Glyph of Horn of Winter ' Please see the Death knight build samples page for more helpful Unholy Build Samples. ' Tanking See Death Knights as Tanks for more info Even though each of the 3 trees is capable of tanking, that is only true if you have the appropriate talents within your tree. Tier 1 tanking talents are available to everyone: Blade Barrier, Anticipation, and Toughness. Then, depending on what tree you specialize in, you can pick up additional tanking talents such as Vampiric Blood, Bone Shield, or Unbreakable Armor. See Also * Death knight build samples: Contains WoWWiki users submitted complete death knight builds. Category:Guides Category:Death knights Category:Talents Category:Death knight talents Category:Wrath of the Lich King